


dear Brother,

by rainydayes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Taxi Cab, a car a torch a death, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayes/pseuds/rainydayes
Summary: Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away.-I've written fics off of ao3 but this is the first one I've written for here. It's weird and short.





	dear Brother,

Rotting wood fragranced the lodge air. The sky was black, which marked the snow black until everything had been covered in shadow. He was sitting now, the dark engulfing him as he watched his body rest in eternal sleep. He'd been like this for an hour, running a liftoff possibilities of how he could turn the lamplights on. 

The suite door cracked open, a shadow body coming through. The Shadow Body walked slowly as they stumbled in lethargy, lazily flipping the light switch. His brother's face appeared, his eyes puffy with sleep. He held his breath although Brother wouldn't have heard him otherwise. 

Brother walked through the lodge suite, placing a mysterious book on the windowsill for morning, opening the curtains for sun to come through, fluffing the elder's blankets and pillows. As he sat and watched the careful act, he soon came to regret not waiting to see another day. Brother continued the twilight ritual until his hand met the elder's face. Brother gasped at the feel of cool flesh, urgently grasping the elder's limp wrists, neck, and chest. He stood, watching Brother begin to fall away, a great sobbing sound being released He clasped his palms over his mouth, unable to turn away. 

"How could you?" How could he? It was all too easy. Sleep medication allows the mind to sleep for as long as it desires. He watched Brother collapse onto his elder, hanging on to it like he had years ago. 

"I hate you." Brother mumbled this over and over. Of course he did, everyone did. But he, he hates himself the most. He finally turned away, only to meet Sister, and Little Brother, and Mother, and Father, and High School Friend, and Childhood Friend, and Best Friend, and Girlfriend, and New Friend. 

The room was suddenly enveloped in silence, nothing but Brother's sobs filled his ears. He walked through the crowd, ignoring the uncomfortability that was soul passing. Finally he saw Brother, body drawing down his elder's. He willed himself forward, gently placing his hand on top of Brother's back. Slowly his hand disappeared inch by inch into Brother's spine until it was stopped by something lively and strong.

"Don't be afraid, dear Brother. Some will die and others of us will fly away. Don't be afraid." Brother's sobs eased, his mind slowly clearing.

"He's dead." Sister barely, but her eyes still collected droplets. An air of understanding pushed through as a consuming silence swallowed them. He could no longer stay.

Specks of light broke through his skin, his vessel consumed by his soul. But he was solely mistaken, for vessel laid limp against his brother. He was sent home.


End file.
